Volviendo a ciudad playa
by Kiirime
Summary: Steven se escapa para entrenar por tres años con Stella la cual es otra mitad gema igual a el, ya que la Gems no dejaban de discutir. Es mi primer fic asi que lamento si no es buena la historia.
1. Stella, la otra mitad gema

La mayoría de los personajes no me perteneces son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar

Era un día soleado en ciudad playa, estaba Steven sentado en la arena pensando, algo le molestaba, y no era la arena en sus pies. Perla, Amatisya y Garbeth habian estado peleando mucho

"FLASH BACK"

Estaban las gems luchando con una gema corrompida y no eran capaz de lograrlo porque no se ponían de acuerdo

-Amatista! Ten cuidado con ese latigo- exclamo perla

-Perdon señorita todo perfecto si tu me dejaras de regañar por un momento talvez no seria tan boba-

-Ustedes dos ya callence y ayuden no ven que nos estan atac...

CALLATE Y DEJA DE SER TAN MANDONA!-Gritaron ambas unisolas

La gema se les escapa y las tres regresan muy furiosas

Estaba Steven sentado leyendo un libro del perro coptero cuanddo llegan las gems

Garneth: Si dejaran de pelear por un momento tal vez podriamos trabajar mejor

Amatista:Hay si tu siempre la mas sabia, nunca cometes errores

Perla: Ni que tu fueras tan perfecta-SE dirije a amatista rodando los ojos-

Amatista: Por lo menos no soy tan quejumbrosa como otras

Garneth: Ustedes dos ya me tienen art...-Mira a Steven-

Cuando se dieron cuenta que Steven las estaba mirando pelear se dirijieron a un lugar mas privado ya que no queerian preocuparlo

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

Despues de aquella vez ya casi no se hablaban las tres solo frente a Steven simulando que todo iva bien, pero el sabia que no era asi, no era tonto(aunque eso pensaran muchos -.-). Steven se dirijio hacia una cafetería que había abierto hace poco y pidió lo primero que le parecio delicioso, mientras esperaba su pedido sintió que alguien lo observava miraba a todos lados pero no veía a nadie, hasta que sintió que alguien le toco el hombro el cuidadosamente volltio a ver quien era y vio que era una muchacha

-Hola, tu eres Steven univers?-

-S-si soy y-yo-

-Mucho gusto me llamo Stella- Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Mucho gusto, como sabes mi nombre?- Dijo Steven mas tranquilo

La chica la chica lucia con un saco azul oscuro, un short negro, unas medias azules que le llevaban hasta el borde inferior de los short y unos tenis azules con punta blanca.

-Bueno…veras….-S acerco al oído de Steven y le susurro- Yo también soy mitad gema-

A steven se le abrieron los ojos hasta donde mas pudo, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar, surante años pensó ser el único hibrido de gema y ahora llegaba una chica que lucia mucho mayor que el mas o menos 21 años y decía ser mitad gema igual que el?

-Si no me crees, ven te enseñare que es verdad-

Steven solo asintió y se fue con ella, dejando al camarero con su pedido sin recoger

Steven ya un poco menos sorprendido se dio cuenta que estaban en la playa, en un lugar aislado, casi fuera de ciudad playa.

-Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto acercándose a Stella

-Quiero verte pelear- Dijo sin mucho interés

-Que!- Steven casi nunca pelaba eso lo hacían las gems o Connie no el, el era solo de defensa, sus ataque solo daban dolor de cabeza a quien se los lanzaba

-Sii saca tu arma, es un escudo o me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas pero..yo no entrar en batalla-

-No importa, inténtalo- le dice con una sonrisa-

-okey…-saca su escudo- olle pero no me has dicho cual es tu arm…

Ella saca de su ombro derecho una espada, o mejor dicho dos, eran dos espadas a cada lado de la empuñadura, en ese momento ella ataca a toda velocidad y Steven con rapidez se defiende poniendo su escudo, ella lo ataca por oro angulo y el la trata de esquivar pero no puede y cuando piensa que ella no eriria abre los ojos y se da cuenta que la punta de una de sus espadas lo rosaba en la mejilla.

-Nesecitas practica per tienes talento-

-Wuaaaau si eres una mitad gema-

-Te lo dije-

Steven la mira sorprendido y fasinado, ya no era el único hibrido en el mundo, o almenos eso pensaban todos. Ella lo miraba fijamente y con una cara nostálgica.

-jeje porque me miras con esa cara- dice Steven algo nervioso

-Te pareces a tu madre-

-Conociste a mi madre?-

-Si, era una gran persona, lo es, dentro de ti. Asi que sea raro para mi entrenar esta semana a alguien que alguna vez superior a mi- Dijo levantandoce-

-Como que me vas a entrenar?- Dijo levantandoce también

\- Sip, para eso vine a ciudad playa, tu madre me pidió que cuando volviera a ciudad playa te entrenara, por lo menos el tiempo que este aquí, asi que no mas preguntas por hoy te quiero ver mañana a la 1:00 p.m aquí- Le dice mientras se aleja

Steven solo la mira irse aun algo confundido y procesando lo que había ocurrido en menos de unas horas, después de todo ese mal rato con el problema de las gems se encuentra a otro como el?, y para mas lo iva a entrenar?, pero por lo menos el estaba feliz ya que entrenaría durante una semana entera con alguien como el.

Fin del primer capitulo


	2. El primer dia de entrenamiento

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar

EL PRIMER DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Steven se levanto como a las 8:00, fue a cepillar sus dientes y a comer algo, estaba muy entuciasmado ya que hoy seria su primer entrenamiento, pero no podía esperar estaba emocionado y aun no era hora, tenia que esperar hasta la 1 de la tarde.

Estaba viendo televisión, cuando alguien entra por la puerta, Steven voltea y ve que Connie su mejor amiga.

-Hola Connie ¿Vienes a tu entrenamiento como espadachín con perla?- Le dice apagando la televisión

-Siip, pero al parecer perla no a llegado, lo mejor será esperar,¿Y que haces?- Connie lucia un traje azul oscuro de batalla y tenia amarrado el cabello con una trensa

-Nada, estaba viendo televisión, ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras Perla llega?

-Si claro que propones-

Minutos después se fueron a la playa a jugar a las luchas en el mar, se lansaban agua, etc. Steven se quedo mirando por un momento a Connie, el sabia muy bien lo que sentía por ella pero no sabia que sentía ella por el, quien quisiera estar con un ser extraño como el

-Connie! Vamos a empezar tu entrenamiento- Le grito perla-

-Ya voy! Stiven me tengo que ir a entrenar nos veremos cuando termine- Dice Connie mientras se seca el cabello

-No voy a estar aquí, tengo que…-Steven recordó que Stella antes de que se fuera dijo que no le dijiera a nadie sobre sus encuentros

-A donde vas?-

-No importa, espero que te valla bien – Dijo algo nervioso

-Bueno Adios-

Steven se quedo en la orilla de la playa por unos minutos miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 12:00 ya faltaba poco, se fue a almorzar y de ahí a ver a Stella.

Steven llega a entrenar a el mismo lugar de ayer, era un dia soleando y Stella ya había llegado asi que se saludaron empezaron el entrenamiento.

-Haber Steven, comensaremos la semana con algo muy censillo tu puedes hacer burbujas de protección verdad?-

-Sip, y?-

-Pero solo lo puedes usar cuando tu estas dentro?, pues hoy te enseñare a usarla sin que tu estes dentro de ella y a largo alcance

-Pero eso es muy aburrido, yo quería hacer algo mas interesante- Dice con un tono de decepcion

-Si lo haras pero hay que comenzar por algo sensillo-

-De acuerdo!-Dijo algo mas animado

Estuvieron dos horas intentando lograrlo, con rocas, un poco de agua, arena, hasta con un cangrejo, hasta que porfin lo lograron.

-Si, Si ya lo logre mira!- Grita mientras encierra a Stella dentro de una burbuja

-Genial, ahora sácame de aquí-

-No…no soy capaz, como lo hago!- Decia nervioso

Stuvieron otra media hora intentando sacar a la chica de ahí, hasta que lo logro y Stella estaba a punto de gritarle, hasta que recordó que era su primera vez haciendo cosas como esas, asi que solo se calma y se sienta en la arena con una sonrisa

-No me vas a decir nada?-

-No, me recuerdas a mi hacer hace 62 años cuando empece a entrenar-

-Hace 62 años! Acaso cuantos años tienes!-

-Sip tengo 75 años pero me veo de 21 porque uso la habilidad de crecer, a ti una vez hiciste eso verdad?

-Si, pero como lo sabes?-

-Veras, todas las gemas tenemos una habilidad, la mia es la clarividencia asi que si hay alguien que yo conosca puedo verla desde lejos al cerrar mis ojos-

-Wuaaaaaaaaaau que gran habilidad, y yo que no tengo ninguna- Dice algo triste

-No podias sanar a la gente con tus lagrimas o algo asi?-

-Con saliva, pero esa habilidad la perdi hace mucho, intente curar a mi papá pero no funciono, y después resulto que si lo había curado pero desde entonces ya no me funciona-

Stella se levanta y lo mira con ternura –Steven, si tu no tienes confianza en poder curar a las personas no lo podras lograr, pero si confias y tienes fe en que lo lograras, eso ya será un echo –

-O-okey, lo intentare-

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora- Se levanta y se va

Steven se va a la gran rosquilla, compra una rosquilla y se la come mientras llega a su casa. Cuando llega ve que las Gemas se están peleando de nuevo

-Esque no puedes mantener algo ordenado por un momento Amatista- Dice Perla alterada

-A ti que te importa como me comporto, encárgate de tus cosas-

-Dejen de pelear ambas por un momento, ya me tienen arta!- Dijo garneth tratando de separarla

-Ya basta!- Grito Steven

Ellas pararon y lo miraron por unos segundos, pero después siguieron en su riña. Stiven ya algo alterado las encerro en una burbuja y las sacudió dentro de ella al soltarlas dejaron de pelear y se separaron

-Como hiciste eso?- Dijo Garneth

-No importa, ya me tiene arto con sus peleas-

La chicas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos algo confundidas, Steven se preparo un sanwish, leyó un libro y se fue a dormir.

-Que dia- Dijo y unos minutos después se quedo dormido.

Fin del capitulo


	3. El ultimo dia

La mayoría de los personajes(o mejor dicho todos a excepción de una -.-)no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar

EL ULTIMO DIA

Ya había pasado una semana, era Domingo y Steven seguía durmiendo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta en su reloj

-Son las 12:00!-

Steven se levantó, debía bañarse, desayunar o mejor dicho almorzar ya que era tarde. El dia anterior se había quedado hasta las ocho entrenando y después tuvo que ir a una misión con las Gems (que por cierto ya habían notado su entrenamiento esa semana) hasta las once. Se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo se preparó algo sencillo, pero antes de irse, puso un dibujo que el hizo de las Gems y el, sonrió y se fue, había estado tratando de reconciliarlas toooda la semana pero ellas seguían peleando y eso le preocupaba.

Steven miro su reloj y vio que eran las 12:45 pm, tenia que apurarse, pero en el camino se encontró a Connie.

-Steven!

-Lo siento Connie no tengo tiempo de hablar en este momento, voy llegando tarde a un lugar y…

-Porque has estado ocupado toda esta semana, te eh llamado, e ido a tu casa y buscado por toda la ciudad, ¿Dónde te has metido?, ¿oh es que acaso me estas evadiendo?

-No, no es eso…la próxima semana podemos hacer lo que quieras pero ahora ando algo ocupado y voy llegando tarde…. A un lugar te veo luego, Adiós- Y se va corriendo antes de que ella responda, mira su reloj y marca las 1:05 pm

Estiven llega y ve que Stella lo estaba esperando con una cara algo furiosa

-Porque llegas tan tarde?- Dice mirándolo con frialdad

-Perdon esque se me hizo tarde- Dijo nervioso y rascándose la nuca

-No importa, de igual manera mañana en la mañana me voy- Dice cerrando los ojos

-Enserio te tienes que ir-Dice con un tono triste-A que hora te vas?, cuando regresas?

Steven y Stella se habían echo amigos, claro quien no se encariñaba con el

-Me voy a las 12 de la noche, cuando nadie me vea-Eso ultimo en un susurro- y sabes bien que me voy a seguir entrenando por todo el mundo y…bueno…regresare en tres años, pero igual ya tienes lo básico para seguir aprendiendo, además tranquilo no es un adios definitivo- Ella se agacha y le da un beso en la frente-Bamos a empezar, empezaremos hoy con un duelo de agilidad, no de ataque-

-Sip!- Dijo el mas animado

Estuvieron toda la tarde hasta que se puso el sol, se despidieron emotivamente ya que no se verían durante tres años, el se va a su casa, pero antes pasa a saludar a sus amigos como Sadie, cebolla(aunque no se si es amigo, el da miedo .-.),etc.

Cuando llega a casa, ve que otra vez las chicas estaban peleando, lo peor esque estaban peleando por quien se quedaría con su el dibujo que el había echo

-El quiere que yo lo tenga de seguro, yo lo cuido como si fuera su madre- Dijo perla tomando el dibujo de un lado, no se percataron de su presencia aun-

-Pero yo soy su amiga y paso mas tiempo con el-Dijo amatista tomando otro borde del papel-

-Ustedes dos ya me hartaron con sus tontería!-Grito Garneth con otro borde del papel

El papel se despedazo en tres partes y cayeron al suelo ellas dejaron de peliar cuando vieron lo que paso y se dieron cuenta que Steven lo miro, el estaba devastado, una semana entera intentando unirlas y no podía, un par de lagrimas salieron de sus mejillas, ellas se dieron cuenta de su error, el era solo un niño

-Lo lo sentí...

-YA ME TIENEN ARTO!- Steven sale y se va a dar un paseo

Perla y Amatista iban a ir a consolarlo, pero Garneth les dijo que no porque se enojaría mas y le hicieron caso, aunque ella dijera eso no podía saberlo con certeza no podía ver el futuro, había estado tan agobiada tratando de no pelear que su visión futura estaba algo nublada.

Al volver Steven vio que ya eran las ocho y mas o menos a esa hora se iva a dormir haci que se puso la pijama y se fue a su cama. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en las peleas de las chicas, estaba arto y para mas, cuando vio como su dibujo se rompia comenzó a sentir que el problema era el, no sabia que hacer, en ese momento algo muy fugas se le paso por la mente pero le llamo la atención "Porque no me voy con Stella". Durante unos minutos lo pensaba mas y mas encontraba muchas razones por la cual debería ir con ella; ella era mitad gema como el, en una semana aprendió con ella lo que las gems no eran capaz ni en un año, ella para el ya era mas que una amiga era como su hermana, viajaría por el mundo y aprendería mas.

Pero dejaría Connie, a sus amigos y a las Gems, pero ya había tomado la decisión se iria de ahí, miro la hora 11:45 a.m, tomo todas las cosas que podía en su mochila almuerguesa e hizo algunas cartas de despedida, dejo una y se fue.

Steven fue por toda ciudad playa dejo una nota en la casa de su padre y se despidió de todo

-Adios gran rosquilla, adiós piezzeria, adiós parque de diversiones, adiós…todo

Llego a la salida de la ciudad y vio a Stella alistando sus cosas en su camioneta negra, se acerco a ella

-Hola!- Dijo asustándola

-Steven! Pero que haces aquí!-

-Yo quería preguntarte si podía viajar contigo-Dice jugando con sus dedos

-Que?!...pero….bueno….yo te dejaría ir conmigo pero y tus padre?tus amigos?

-No importa, yo quero ir contigo, me dejaaaas porfavooor siiiii!

Ella lo pensó por unos segundos

-Bueno.. pero..-Se agacha- Si bienes no te podras arrepentir, estaras viajando conmigo durante tres años, no tendras un hogar fijo, oiste-Lo mira con unos ojos muuuy serios

-Estoy listo-Le dice también serio

-Bueno, sube- y le da una sonrisa

El sonrrie y sube con ella

-Algo mas antes de irte.

-La verdad, si, me llevas a este lugar antes de irnos- el le susurra algo, ella asiente y se van

Llegan a la dirección, era una casa muy moderna, el se acerca y deja una carta en el buson de la puerta mira la alfombra que decía en letras grandes "casa Mashinswara" el mira la casa fijamente

-Nos vemos en tres años…Connie.

Stella le suena la bocina el entra y se van.

Fin del capitulo.


	4. La gran sorpresa

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rebecca Sugar

LA GRAN SORPRESA

Ya eran las siete de la mañana, algunos de los habitantes de ciudad playa ya se habían levantado, era un dia normal hasta ese momento.

Perla salio de su habitación para ver como estaba Steven como siempre, le gustaba saber que estaba bien. Minutos después se ollo un gran grito que provenia de Perla, Amatista y Garneth salieron también

-Oye que te pasa, algunas personas dormimos sabes….aunque no necesariamente-esto último casi en un murmuro

-S-Steven n-no esta!-Dijo alterada y buscando en toda la casa

-No te alteres, tal vez se levantó temprano y se fue a la ciudad- Dijo amatista frotándose los ojos

-Pero el nunca se levanta tan temprano, que tal le halla pasado algo malo-

-Perla tiene razón-Dijo Garneth dando un paso, pero se detuvo cuando vio algo en el suelo, era una carta que decía "Para las Gems"

Garneth la recoge y se la muestra a las demás y las tres se sorprendieron mucho al leerla

"Para las Cristal Gems:

Chicas, eh intentado unirlas toda la semana y creo que ya se cual es el problema de sus peleeas, soy yo y por eso eh decidido irme a entrenar 3 años con Stella una chica que me a estado ayudando a perfeccionar mis poderes, espero que cuando vuelva ya sean amigas de nuevo

Pd: Díganle a papá que lo extrañare

Con cariño, Steven"

Ellas salieron corriendo a buscar a Greg a el lavadero de autos, tocaron a su puerta(casi rompen el vidrio .-.)

-Que! Que pasa aquí?!-Dijo Greg saliendo de la camioneta aturdido

-Greg Steven no esta! Fue secuestrado u obligado!-Dijo Perla

-Que! Como lo saben?-

-Dejo un carta-Dijo amatista

Greg lee la nota y su cara cambia de preocupación a una de decepcion

-Chicas…-trago saliva- creo que Steven estará bien con ella

-QUE!-Gritaron unisolas-La conoces?

-Bueno s-si, ella es…otra mitad Gema-

Ellas quedaron completamente atónitas, no podían creer que existiera otro ser como el

-Como conociste a alguien asi y nunca nos dijiste!

-Bueno esuque ella nos pidió a Rose y ami que no le dijéramos a nadie de ella

-Rouse también!-Dijo amatista con curiosidad

-Jeje se- Decía algo nervioso

Garneth le pone la mano en el hombro-Greg, dinos como la conocieron

-Bueno….

"FLASH BACK"

Era una mañana linda, estaban Rouse y Greg sentado viendo el hermoso paisaje de la playa. Greg tocaba el ukelele y taradiaba con Rouse. Mas tarde se fueron a un estanque en donde había algo de la maleza de Rouse, estaban en la montaña de donde se veía toda la ciudad

-No crees que es lindo Greg-Mirando a la ciudad

-Siii- Suspiraba Greg viendo una tienda de salchichas

Se oyó como algo cortaba la maleza

-Maldición, que pesadilla- Se quejaba alguien

Ellos bajaron para ver de dónde venía esa voz, y ahí vieron a una jovencita de 21 años, cabello pelirrojo(si, se que no lo había dicho pero el cabello de Stella es pelirojo :P), ojos azules, una camisa blanca con mangas cortas, un short, unas medias largas hasta el borde de short y zapatos militares.

Ella paro de cortar la malesa, los miro y se quedo paralizada al verlos, lo primero que miro fue la gema de Rouse con una gran impresión

-Hola, me llamo Rouse y el mi novio Greg

-H-hola jeje- Dijo greg nervioso

-Hola, m-me llamo Stella

Rouse miro que algo azul brillaba en el hombro de ella, Stella se dio cuenta y se puso algo nerviosa

-Eres…una gema?-Le pregunto rouse con curiosidad

-A-algo así, soy…mitad gema en realidad

-Mitad Gema!?-Grito Greg sorprendido

-Si lo se soy una raresa verdad-Dijo algo avergonzada

-No, eres fascinante-Dijo Rouse emocionada

Ella se sintió mas confiada y empezaron a hablar los tres por horas, ella les conto que su madre era una gema y su padre era un humano pero su madre dejo su forma física para que ella viviera, también que tenia 59 años y que no había visto una gema hasta ese momento pero para aprender sobre ellas viajaba por todos los lugares donde hubiera cultura de las gemas.

-Wuaau, enserio has viajado por todo este maravilloso mundo!

-Si, es muy interesante jeje

Despues de hablar tanto Stella les dice que se debe ir pero que guardaran su identidad en secreto y que se verían durante una semana

"FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

-Después de eso volvimos a verla tres años después, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta que Rouse estaba embarazada de Steven y desde ahí no la volvi a oir de ella, hasta ahora que al parecer conocio a Steven-Termino de contar Greg

-Creo que debemos dejar de pelear y buscar a Steven, por culpa de nuestros pleitos esque todo esto comenzó-Dijo Garneth

-Si-Dijeron desanimadas Perla y Amatista

En otra parte estaba Connie recogiendo el correo, vio la carta que se dirigía ella de parte de Steven

"Querida Connie

Lamento que esta última semana no pudimos pasar tanto tiempo como quisiera, pero conocía a alguien que también es mitad gema y me estuvo entrenando toda la semana, pero por una razón eh decidido irme a entrenar con esta chica por tres años, asi que espero que entrenes duro para cuando yo llegue ya seas una gran espadachín.

PD: Tu eres la persona a la que mas voy a extrañar

Con cariño, Steven"

Connie queda devastada, su mejor amigo se había ido y no lo volveria a ver en mucho tiempo, pero tenia que ser fuerte y entrenar duro como el le pidió.

Fin del capitulo.


	5. De vuelta a ciudad playa

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar

DEVUELTA EN CIUDAD PLAYA

Ya han pasado tres años, era verano en ciudad playa, asi que había mucho turismo esa temporada. Eran las seis de la mañana, asi que no había nadie despierto aun, a la entrada de la ciudad se vio una camioneta negra, de ella salio un chico de 16 años con cabello castaño, vestia una sandalias rosas, pantalones largos azules y una camisa negra con mangas cortas, era Steven.

-Te tienes que ir tan pronto?-Pregunto el

-Si Steven sabes que las cosas son- Dijo Stella

El asintió la cabeza, se despidió pero cuando iva a irse ella lo llamo

-Steven, toma- Y le entrega una bolsa

-Que es?-

-Recuerdas que una vez te dije que tu madre me había dejado algo para ti?

-Ah, es cierto, y que es?

-No lo se ábrelo

Steven lo abre y ve que es una chaqueta rosa con mangas blancas que tenían estrellas en los hombros, el se la pone con entusiasmo, le da un abrazo a su amiga y ella se va en su camioneta.

Steven se queda admirando con nostalgia tantos recuerdos que tenia de su ciudad de nacimiento, volvería a ver a su padre, a sus amigos, a león las Gems y a Connie. El iba caminando por la acera, no sabía que iba a hacer, como llegaría?, que le dirían después de haberse indo tan de pronto? Iba tan ensimismado cuando se choca con alguien

-Lo siento fue mi culp…-Steven no termina la frase cuando se dio cuenta de una cara conocida, era Connie, su mejor amiga- Connie!-

-Steven!- Grito ella muy sorprendida

-Hace tanto que no te veía-

Ella vestia con una camisa manga larga blanca, un short azul y unos tenis blancos

-Steven yo..-Ella le da una bofetada, el se soba la mejilla- Eso es por irte tan repentinamente..-Y le da un beso en la otra mejilla- Y esto por volver- En ese momento le da un abrazo y el se lo corresponde

Hiban caminando de camino a la casa de la playa

-Emm lamento haberme ido sin avisar, esque sentí que debía irme-

-Porque?-

-Bueno esque, en ese momento entaba enojado porque las chicas estaban peleando y no quería quedarme ahí-

-Pero, a donde fuiste en todos estos años-

-Si hubieras visto, fuimos a muchas partes tan remotas de todo el mundo, aprendi a controlar mas del 70% de mis poderes y aprendi muchas cosas-Dijo emocionado por sus recuerdos

-Debio ser muy divertido, pero..sabes…te extrañe- Dijo algo desanimada, mientras se sentaban en la arena- estuve entrenando con Perla para ser un buena espadachín y fue a algunas misiones, lo que es mas estoy viniendo mas seguido por las vacaciones de verano-

-Yo también te extrañe, pero ya volví para que pasemos tiempo no lo crees?

-Si- Dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento Perla salio de la casa y se dirigía a donde estaba Connie

-Connie entra ya vamos a tu entrenamien..-Perla dejo de hablar cuando noto a el acompañante de Connie

-S-Steven, eres tú?- Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos

-Jeje, hola- Dijo Steven algo nervioso

Ella saco su arma de su gema –Sabes lo preocupada que eh estado todo este tiempo?-

-S-si lo se pero ya estoy aquí no?

Ella estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando Connie lo impide con la espada de Rouse-Connie déjame pasar-Y saco a un lado Connie, entonces Steven solo saca su escudo e intenta que ella no lo ataque, estuvieron asi durante 1 minuto hasta que Steven se arta y manda una onda expansiva de su escudo que la manda a volar. Ella se sorprende y se queda viéndolo cuando

-Porque hay tanto ruid..oooooooo-Dijo Amatista cundo se ella y Garneth se fijan en un gran cráter de arena y a Steven en un lado

-Steven?- Dijo Garneth

-Hola chichas, como les va?-Dijo nervioso

Estaban sentados en la sala de la casa-Que bien la casa no a cambiado nada-Dijo Steven

-Pues claro no la hemos tocado desde que te fuiste…Bueno excepto amatista que viene siempre a comer

-Hablando de eso amigo, si que has crecido-Dijo amatista examinando a Steven

-jeje- Rio nervioso

-Bueno vamos a entrenar Connie-Dijo Perla dirigiéndose al transportador

-Sip-Le respondió Connie

-Nosotros iremos a ver, cierto Steven-Dijo Garneth

Steven asintió con la cabeza y todos fueron con ellas

Estaban todos reunidos en el lugar del entrenamiento de Connie, todos veian como Connie peleaba con Perla, aunque Connie tenia muchas técnicas y agilidad no lograba ganarle Perla, bueno eso era obvio, ella llevaba siglos de entrenamiento y Connie solo años.

-Connie, aun necesitas mejorar la precisión en cada técnica que uses- Dice Perla guardando su arma

-Eso intento- Dice Connie levantándose del suelo

Perla mira a Steven con picardía-Porque no nos muestras lo que te enseño esa amiga tuya…..Stella-

Steven se acerca a Perla, se ponen en posición de batalla y empiezan a combatir. Perla ataca primero desde arriba, Steven la esquiva con facilidad, hace girar su escudo de manera que crea un remolino el cual se lleva a perla con el, Perla hace muchas de sus armas y las lanza contra el, Steven las detiene engrandeciendo su escudo para después lanzarlo tan rápido que casi ni se ve, Perla lo esquiva golpeando una columna, este la corta en dos con un corte perfecto como si de pan se tratase.

La batalla a acabado y hay un enorme silencio, todos han quedado boquiabiertos con el último de los ataques de Steven

-Wuaaau, como esque hiciste eso?

-Que?-

-Pues, no se supone que tu escudo no fuera tan…afilado

-Ah eso, es que al parecer como no soy completamente gema entonces puedo modificar mi arma pero como no quería cambiar el escudo de mamá entonces solo lo hice afilado-

Todos se sorprendieron con tal información hasta Perla sentía algo de celos al saber que ella no tenía ese tipo de información para enseñarle a Steven pero esa tal Stella. El dia transcurrió rápido, después de entrenar fueron a una misión, Steven se alegró de ver que ya no había ninguna pelea y todo era normal de nuevo, después Steven y Connie fueron a la gran rosquilla a comer y de paso a saludar a sus amigos y su padre quienes también se sorprendieron del gran cambio de Steven de niño a un joven muy atractivo (si ya se sonó raro :/), después de eso se fueron a la playa a hablar.

-Y que mas hiciste mientras viajabas Steven-Le dijo Connie mirando el atardecer

-Bueno no solo entrene, también tuve que estudiar y nunca pensé que seria tan difícil eso de aprender..

-Pero por lo menos tienes conocimientos en algo

-Se..Y a ti como te ha ido estos años?

-Bueno, en realidad no quiero hablar de eso..-Dijo Connie con tristeza

-Que te pasa, dime?

-Bueno es que….-Connie deja de hablar por unos segundos y después Steven le da la mano y una sonrisa- Bueno es que mis padres…piensan divorciarse…-Dice con amargura

Steven se sorprende y la abraza, cuando se separan, se miran a los ojos tan cerca que casi se rosan sus labios

-Steven! Ya es hora de entrar, está haciendo frio- Le grita Perla

Ellos se separan con una cara de decepción se despiden y se van cada uno por su lado. Steven y come algo, pero cuando fue a ver su vieja cama se dio cuenta que su cama era muy pequeña ya que él había crecido

-Y ahora que harás eh, eres muy grande para tu cama-Le dice Amatista con un tono algo burlesco-

-No importa, tendré que ir a la habitación de mi madre-

-Ya sabes entrar?-

-Si-

-Bueno como quieras, pero no te vayas a entrar a mi habitación oíste-Le dice amenazante

-o-okey-

-Na era broma, pasa cuando quieras eres el único al que no le importa mi pila de basura-

El asiente con la cabeza y entra a la habitación de su madre, pensando en todo lo que debía hacer ahora que llego de nuevo.

Fin del capitulo

 **Nota:** Quiero pedir disculpas por mi mala ortografía pero deben saber que soy nueva en esto de los fanfics y además quiero decir que escribiré cada vez que tenga ganas(que será casi todos los días XD) gracias por los que leen mi fic por tolerarlo.


	6. Bajo del mar

La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar

BAJO DEL MAR

En la madrugada Steven salió con las Gems a la primera misión con ellas en años, tenían que ir bajo del agua porque estaban buscando a Malaquita, la fusión inestable de lápiz y jasper pero aunque Steven pudiera hacer una burbuja que le cubriera sola la cara, no podía caminar mas rápido por la presión del agua

-Vamos Steven no podrías caminar mas rápido?-Se quejó Amatista

-EsO InTeNtO-Le dijo con dificultad

Steven se le ocurrió una idea, sacaría su escudo y con su habilidad de hacerlo jirar haría un motor con el. Comenzó dando vueltas por todos lados, pero después lo comenzó a controlar mas, llegaron a un gran peñasco acuático en el cual bajaron.

Al entrar en el peñasco se sorprendieron de que después de tantos años de búsqueda encontraron a Malaquita. Ella estaba amarrada por esposas de agua y con la cabeza hacia abajo, parecía dormida…o cansada.

-Wuuau después de todo este tiempo juntas aún no se han des fusionado-Dijo Steven, en ese momento la enorme fusión levanto la cabeza y reconoció a Steven

-S-Steven?-Dijo Malaquita con la voz de lápiz

-Lápiz, eres tu o Jasper?-Dijo curioso Steven

-Soy lápiz, pero que haces aquí? Japer está bajo mi control pero si me distraes dejaría de estarlo-Dijo lápiz preocupada

Cuando Steven iva a responder cuando Jasper de repente tomo el control y vio a Steven y a las Gemas pero a quien mas puso atención fue a Garneth a quien le había acumulado mucho rencor

-Tu, tu fuiste la que me hiciste esto!-Dijo Jasper tratando de atacar a Grneth pero no lo pudo hacer por las ataduras.

-Rápido hay que intentar separarlas o Jasper podría escapar- Dijo Garneth con seguridad(como siempre)

Steven y las demás obedecieron e intentaron separarlas con sus poderes, pero aunque estuviera atada tenia fuerza y de suerte que las esposas de agua no se desataban, eso mostraba que lápiz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr contener a Jasper unida, por tantos años!

Al final aunque muchos intentos fallidos de las gems con sus ataques lograron ganarle a Malaquita, dejando las gemas de Jasper y Lapiz las cuales ellas pusieron en burbujas, pero cuando intentaron tele trasportar las burbujas no pudieron tal vez por la presión del agua entonces tuvieron que subir con ellas, claro que tuvieron que tener cuidado de que no se salieran de las burbujas. Cuando llegaron a la playa, Steven estaba empapado, por suerte no había llevado su chaqueta ya que eso lo hubiera puesto muy mal, Steven al enterarse de que esa chaqueta era de su madre sentía que el estaba mas cerca de ella(aunque de por si ya esta muy cerca de ella xD). Había algo que le molestaba a Steven, no le gustaba que hubieran encerrado también a lápiz ya que ella era su "compañera de playa", era su amiga. Steven planeo algo, entraría a la habitación de su madre y asi entraría a la sala de gemas para sacar a lápiz.

Steven iva a la casa de Connie para ver que hacían en la tarde, cuando llego a la redicendia Mashiswara ollo a los padres de Connie discutir, cuando oyo que se habían ido toco la puerta y al primer golpe salio Connie y lo tomo de la mano-Bamonos de aquí Steven- Con un tono de enojo.

Se detuvieron en la gran rosquilla a comer algo y a decidir que iva a hacer ese dia

-Hola Sady, nos das dos rosquillas por favor-Dijo Steven entrando con Connie

-Si claro tortolitos- Dijo Sady pícaramente- Ban a una cita o algo asi?

-N-no solo vamos a pasar el rato-Dijo Steven algo sonrojado igual que Connie, ellos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar

-Que tal si vamos al cine?- recomendó Connie

-Pero que película vemos?

-mmmm, que tal una de acción

-Hay una con samuráis es muy buena

-Si claro vamos-Y se van dejando solo las servilletas

Pasaron la tarde juntos, pero empezó iba a llover duro asi que Connie se tenia que irse a su casa por mas que no lo quisiera ya que hay estarían sus padres peleando de nuevo, cuando Connie se volteo Steven abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero se acobardo y no lo dijo, ya cuando ella ya iva lejos un susurro salio de el-Te amo-

En la noche, Steven entro a la sala de las gemas encerradas, toco la gema de lápiz y esta cayó al piso, de ella un resplandor hizo que una chica azul océano saliera, esta abrió los ojos y se miró impresionada al verse de nuevo después de tanto tiempo

-Volví a ser yo?

-Sip-Le dijo Steven con una sonrisa

En eso ella da unos pasos atrás y sin querer rompe la burbuja de Jasper y una luz empieza a emerger de ella. Al ver a Jasper se aterraron y oportunamente llegaron las gems en ese momento

-Que paso?- Dijo Garneth enojada

-Quería sacar a lápiz y sin querer ella también salió-Dijo Steven alterado

Jasper sale y sin decir palabra alguna toma a Steven de rehén pero es que saca su escudo y manda ondas sonoras que la hacen soltarlo. En eso empieza un pelea contra Jasper, todas menos lápiz la atacan con sus mejores técnicas, claro que esta se defiende, pero después de un tiempo se ve acorralada entonces toma a lápiz y la obliga a sacar sus alas de agua para salir huyendo después de tanto tiempo de ese planeta

-Nos volveremos a ver estúpidas Gemas de cristal, muy pronto nos veremos

Todos quedan atónitos con la amenaza de Jasper, y lo peor es que todo era culpa del pobre Steven

Fin del capitulo

 **Nota:** Disculpen si en muy corto y también la tardanza es qué es fin de año escolar y ando ocupada : /, para el siguiente capitulo quiero que halla algo de romance caliente(si me entienden) entre Connie y Steven


End file.
